A heatsink is made of one solid material that has one heat transfer coefficient. Accordingly, as typically manufactured, configured, or otherwise adapted, the heatsink has one overall thermal conductivity, which may depend, at least in part, on the heat transfer coefficient, the shape of the heatsink, or both. Thus, when the heatsink is affixed or otherwise placed in thermal communication with a heat source, the heatsink transfers heat energy away from the heat source with its single overall thermal conductivity, in accordance with the single heat transfer coefficient of the single solid material.